


桃色

by Yeeyara



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 00:38:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18419225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeyara/pseuds/Yeeyara





	桃色

矛盾的春色。

荒凉破败的城池，城河的两边，桃花未免开得太盛，有些烟熏火燎后的残旧，但依然粉得诱人。侍卫并不忍看，转过头去，远处却有被害的妇孺老少，都是些形状凄惨的亡国之民。

历来朝代更迭，历史巨变，从不会是一枚石子就能造就的。先帝荒淫无道，治国无方，成日只在行宫玩乐，被斩杀时，竟是在其圈养美人的行宫之外，是当时一大笑谈。

侍卫是降兵，他们这一批近卫，都是新军的军师招降的，降便不杀。这位金姓军师，本是北边的异族人，一身文臣的书卷气，却也有武将的风采；自被人举荐后，便跟随新帝举事，一路南下。等来日新皇登基，就是一人之下，万人之上的宰相。侍卫丝毫不敢怠慢。

“行宫内尚余多少人口？”

“奴婢，内侍共计二百一十二人，近身服侍的禁脔共有三人……一位男子。”侍卫迟疑看向军师。

那日军师斩杀先帝，便是在这位禁脔的宫殿前。推门而入，梳妆准备完毕的漂亮男子却无惊慌，只有雀跃之色，灿如桃花。他天真又娇憨上来抱住军师，说，我等了陛下好久，为何现在才来。

军师的神色惊讶又复杂，过了好一会才推开对方。美人泫然欲泣想再次靠近，被冷冰冰的长刀拦下，噤得不敢再动，侍卫只看一眼便不会忘。

军师下令流放所有人员，唯独留下了那位男子。侍卫心下了然，低声应了，随后便退下。军师收了兵器，起身向宫内走去，他身后一干侍卫奴仆迫不及待叽叽喳喳起来，

“……听闻那位曾是高丽国进献的王子……”

“那可巧，和军师大人莫不是同族……”

*  
重重叠纱帷帐中有一个身影。昏暗密闭的寝殿，烛光投投，隐约能见散落长发掩盖下的漂亮颌线。晒干的桂花、月季的甘香，混合金兽里甜腻的药味，走进来的人很快知道，这个香气有催情的效果。

金道英安静走进来，绕开花瓣，水迹，还有碎瓷片，站到床前，看那人拿丝绸蒙着自己的眼睛，昂着头，微微地喘气。

他在那里站了好久，屏住呼吸，床上那人好像被禁锢的蝴蝶，只是停留在地上，安静扇着翅膀，但只是光扇着翅膀就很美丽。

“你是谁？” 对方用又甜又哑的声音问。

金道英没有回答，他一层又一层打开帷帐，挨着床沿坐下。对方依旧蒙着眼，朝着他的方向看，歪着头，等了好一会儿，慢慢咬着自己的手指。

“他们说陛下已经死了。现在这里没有陛下。但是我不信。”他说。

“如果陛下死了，我也活不下来的。我还活着，证明陛下也活着。”

“姐姐告诉我，我毕生的任务……就是在这里等待陛下，他也一定会来的。”

金道英伸出手，轻轻拉下他眼上的丝绸带，一双湿润的大眼睛看着他。他欣喜地喊：“我知道是你，陛下。”

他迫不及待投入金道英的怀里，轻轻嗅着军师身上的味道，松木香，还有冰冷的铁锈味道， 却让人安心。

金道英和他，面贴着面，暧昧交换着气息，鼻尖时常撞在一起。他的视线，顺着对方被修得柔和的眉形，高挺的鼻尖，轻启的薄唇，一路往下，陌生又熟悉的面容，少了英气，反而柔媚可爱很多。

“记得自己的名字吗？”金道英问。

“当然记得呀。”他拿手指在金道英的胸膛写字，汉文的“李泰容”。

他认得这个名字。陡然被触发尘封的记忆，心里和眼里都涌起一股热潮。

金道英叫道：“泰容。”

李泰容笑了，他说，陛下，我一定是见过你的。

他用肢体诉说着“来”，解开自己的单衣，大大方方袒露着，瘦弱的胸膛和漂亮的腰肢，他牵着金道英的手抚上自己，有硬茧，不知道是因为握笔，还是使用征战的兵器，一触碰他的皮肤就使他浑身战栗。

“好想你……陛下”他难耐地扭动身体，“在梦里，一直……在这样。”他张开双手，朝向金道英说：“碰我，求你……”

金道英握住他的腰部，问，有人碰过你吗。

李泰容拨浪鼓一样摇着头，急得出了眼泪，没有，只有陛下，我自己也不能碰。

这句话像是最后一根稻草一样。甜腻的空气开始令金道英脸热心跳，诱惑他的那个人，身体很热，很柔软，轻轻触碰他，都能激起可爱的反应。

金道英感到很新奇，他没有想到记忆中神采飞扬的大哥哥，那个捕猎时总驰骋在最前面的人，对这种事也是这么的有天赋。他解下衣甲，对方体贴地帮他拉开衣扣，拉开单衣，摸他结实的胸膛。

“你……”李泰容的指尖冰凉，稍微逗弄，就让他乳头挺立。他慢慢起身，和金道英面对面坐着，浅吻他的唇，蜻蜓点水一样吻过他的肩颈，又温柔舔弄他胸前立起的圆粒。金道英一动不动，任他服侍，只是扳着他肩膀的手时松时紧，感受湿痕一路往下，自己的亵裤被脱下，挺立的硬热被好好地服侍了起来。

金道英压着气，看身前的人像吃麦芽糖一样开心又虔敬。好像小时候，他来家里做客时，吃阿妈做的千层糕一般高兴。他压着内心云涌的欲火，把李泰容拉起身来，去吻他的唇。

稍微侧一点头，鼻子就不会撞在一起。李泰容的接吻并不熟练，笨拙着换气，在唇舌的空隙咂出含混的呻吟。他开心又积极地邀请金道英品尝自己淫荡又纯洁的身体。两个人最终叠在床上，李泰容伸手到雕花的柜匣里，摸出一瓶瓷瓶液体递给他。

“用这个……不会受伤。”

金道英打开这个有使用痕迹的瓷瓶，让冰凉的液体在手中温暖起来，一边责问他：“不是说不可以碰自己吗？”

对方含着泪说，对不起，太想陛下了……忍不住。

他抬起自己的臀部朝向金道英，修长的十指指引着幽暗的入口。

金道英抵住那里，又低声问他：“真的没有人进来吗？”

李泰容被欲望折磨得哭泣，他一边哭一边回答，“只有我……手指……啊！”

金道英一边开拓他紧涩的内里，一边严肃地训他：“撒谎了。”

“不敢了，再也不敢了……”他一边放松，一边又紧张地哭，直到金道英终于全部进入他的体内，才伸出手抚他的背。

“自己也不行，知道了吗？”

李泰容哭得哽咽，像木偶人一样颤抖着点头，

“但但但是，等陛下，真真真的等了，好久。”

“久到，以为，你不会来……”

金道英搂住他说，我不会走了。以后就和你一直在一起，好吗。

李泰容睁着眼睛看他，金道英的眼神很真挚，很安抚人心。

嗯。

以后。

一直一直……

开败的桃花仿佛有声音一样，落在窗外的水塘里，也好像落入金道英的梦里。有池鸟被惊醒，振翅的声音细微可闻。他睁开眼，怀里的人睡得很香，微张的嘴唇看上去依然可口。

那些开败掉落的花，如果隔天不清理掉，就会堆积，散发腐烂的味道。这是还在家乡的时候，自己的母娘告诉的。他又闭上眼睛，有白羽的鸟儿带他入梦，梦里有一个男孩在桃花树下和他道别，捡了花递给他。

他说，我要被送入南边大国的宫里了。要当七年的质子，才能回来。

他问他，会等我回来吗。

金道英把花扔回给他：等你干嘛。两个人在树下打闹成一团。

金道英打不过，被压着，气喘吁吁。对方说，我有可能回不来，怎么办。

那我勉强一下，去把你带回来。

风吹起来，粉色的花瓣打着圈升起，他笑得开心，一丝不苟的头发也沾上了残破的花瓣。白鸟展翅，往北边飞去，似乎有人借着花潮许愿：请把这一片花瓣，传给远方心爱的人吧。


End file.
